sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Roleplay) The Unforgiven -Cancel-
This isn't a Free join Roleplay, you have to ask to join and I'll only have up to ten people(Not including myself). Total will be 11|6 if you count. The main story intro will be about Baine, but then it'll go into the past after she got a job at the cafe and we'll see where it goes from there. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 21:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Rules *No Godmodding, if you even do this once. I will kick you out of the Roleplay. No warning at all. *Only one character per person. *I will only accept those that take this Roleplay seriously. Sorry, but I want this to be good. *You can be a villian, but I won't let you pop up out of nowhere without a reason. So, you will have to plan it out with me. *If we are going to have good guys and bad guys, I want it to be even between players, please. I will forever be neutral(Even through Baine is good). *I will not allow Cannon characters, I'm sorry. (This rule might be changed.) *Please take turns in replying.(At lest try.) Characters(Only up to ten players can join) 6 *Baine The Hedgehog ( played by Y-Tiger ) *Kyros (Played by Onup14) *Alice the cat (Played by Emi) *Reens (Played by Reens the Hedgehog) *Fire Arm (Played by Sovash100) *Voltio (Played by FroZenHyBrid) Plot(Leading up to/starting before the plot) This story will start at the future, where everyone is. Friends can be sometimes talked about, but you can only play one character, an lest your character's friend is being played by someone else. After we know where everyone is at in the future, we will all go back to the past where everyone is out of school or droped out of school(Cause Baine is 18 and she gotten out of school when she found a job at the cafe Venus was working at). And we'll go from there. Now, how the chapters will work is kinda like a checkpoint in a game. Like the first chapter, when everyone post where their character's will be. I will make the Chapter 2, but I will state when you can post in that chapter. Right now, if you are not sign up in the character list, then you can not post. Understand? '-------------------------------------------------------------------' The dawn of another day, the dusk of the last. That was what time was to Baine in her hours of sadness, happiness, loneliness and pain. Even in happy lights the darkness was her sorrow that came as it strikes dusk, nothing more. 'To believe or to not believe' was the life Baine lived, a life where fear could be around the corner or worse - death. I''n the little cottage that was a flower shop, Baine worked after leaving the cafe where her friends once gone to. Only one that stay there was Venus, which was her life job since she had no where else to go, but Yellowtiger and Daemondan... They left to find themselves something worth living for, Yellowtiger gone on advantures like she dreamed as Daemondan stay in a house writing a storm of Stories... Baine, however, as she was only 28; she worked in the flowershop that had form up near her cottage-like home, it was a very quiet place and had few costumers, if any. Baine liked it, she enjoy being around the flowers with nothing to threaten her or even bother her. But, her heart strings with the pain of many lives, many past... All going to one path, all ending with her being alone. Or, that is how she believed; how she had seen in her visions. Even trying to change the cause would only go to the same effect... 'Pointless' She had mutter once before, yet she still try; still believed she could change the future with every movement of her body. They were all puppets, even she...'' Who would have understand her pain? Who would have reached out to her and say 'I understand'? So far, no one... The tears were overpowering as Baine try not to sob at these thoughts... Could it have changed..? The unforgiven ---- Chapter 1: Where The Future stands...(Where everyone is in this Roleplay) Baine: *In a Flower shop, she was around 28 years old as she water some flowers. She frown as she stare out of the glass windows, looking at the forest...* Alice:*She walks in the flower shop looking at flowers.She was around 35 years old.She walks out of the shop to her house near the shop* Baine:*Confuse at the suddenly coming in and leaving of the feline*Hm... *She frown, she was oddly young looking(looks about 20), but a frown appear on her face as she finished watering the flowers. One of the flowers were roses.* Want me to sing to you, little ones?*she whispered to the roses, smiling.* Reens: *wanders in the shop, smelling different flowers. She is also about 35 years old, but looks younger. She notices one of the flowers is a little wilted and gathers water from a nearby sink into a ball as to drop it on the plant.* Baine:*Tenses slightly and goes to Reens* W-Wait... Y-You don't need T-Th-That much water! *she suddenly became shy* I-I'll water it... It's just... there are so many plants and only one person... *she shake her head a little*B-But, welcome. A-Are you here to buy or just looking? *She said as she gets a water can full of water and started to water the poor flowers, mutter how sorry she was in not noticing over all the other flowers.* Reens: *is startled a bit and drops the ball on a sunflower* I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here. I just stopped by to take a look. I'm new in town, so this is the first place I saw that felt welcoming. Baine:*She looked up after finishing watering the flower. she stood up and gave a smile the best she could* N-Nice to meet you then. I'm Baine... *She slightly hide her face* Sorry for startling you... This flower shop just open, and it's a little outside of town, so not many people come here... The owner entrusted me to take care of the place, his off traveling. Reens: The adventureous type huh? *looks around* Judging by the state of the shop, you're doing a pretty good job. I hope I didn't scare ya with that big ball of water. Baine:You only startled me. If you give the flower too much water, it could die from drowning... *She smiles a little, but there was a hint of sadness* Your the first person I've spoken to for a long time... Reens: I dunno much about gardening, being a knight and all... Wow, really? First person? Heh. I just have a way with people or somethin'. Baine:Truly... My friends are off doing other things... *She frown at the thought*You are just the first person I've spoken to for 16 years since my friends left to find their true goals in life... Reens: 16 years... *whistles* That's a long time without a good heart-to-heart. Heh, I still remember when I was little. Hardly had anyone to talk to. Fire Arm: *Walks into the shop* Excuse me, is this a flower shop? I need need to buy a bucay for my wife and....Baine is that you? *After marring Ruza Fire Arm left Vexia to live in Möbius for a couple of years, and has left his job to his nephew Morice. He is now 27* Baine:*Was about to speak to Reens before hearing Fire Arm's voice. She seem shocked as she turn to see Fire Arm.* Fire Arm! *Her seem shocked* How long has it been since we've last seen each other!? How is Ruza? *She suddenly hide her face*Sorry for the sudden questions... Fire Arm: It's ok Baine. She's doing great and were thinking about having a family. ???: Um hello? Is this that flower shop? Oh wait... stupid question. Reens: There are no stupid questions, only not well-thought-out answers. Baine:That's good to hear Fire Arm. What is it you want? *She smiles, before glancing to the new person*W-Welcome! *She bow, before blushing a bit since she had rarely bow today*A-Are you here to buy or are you looking? ???:*a black hedgehog with a hint of gray in his fur, about the age of 30. He walks in with a slight limp.* To buy. Fires Arm: *Smiles at Baine* You haven't changed a bit. *walks towards the Roses* I would like to get some of these. Baine:*nodded to the hedeghog*Just wait a bit, okay?*she whispered to the male before going to Fire Arm and smiles*Ah, the roses. Sure! *she gently takes the pot of roses before wrapping them like a bucay without cutting the roses from their roots*I hope you don't mind it like this, Fire Arm; you know how I get about cutting flowers from their roots. *she gave a sweet smiles, before going to the hedgehog after giving Fire Arm the roses.* What is it you wanted to buy, sir? ???: Do you have tulips? Baine:*Gives a bright smile* Of course, sir. What kind of color tulips? We have pinks, reds, yellows, and even some rare colors like white, and light blue.*she seem to be enjoying herself right now.* ???: Some Whites and Light blues please. Baine:Sure thing*she goes and get some White and Light blue Tulips, wrapping them up carefully as she hums.*Here you go sir. *she hands them over to him carefully, smiling.* ???: Thank you. Baine:Your welcome Sir. *she smiles brightly, before glancing to Fire Arm and Reens... There are three people here, two at lest brought something...* ???: Whoops forgot why I came here. Thank you for the tulips, now I gotta be heading out.*he leaves* Baine:A-Alright! *She sighed to herself, before looking to Reens*Have you found something you wanted to buy? *she was smiling.* Fire Arm: *Walks towards the counter with a bucay of roses* Hey Baine mind if I stay? I'ld love to catch up. Baine:I-I... U-U-Um... I don't mind you staying, Fire Arm... *It's been so long since a friend she knew so long ago even wanted to stay and speak to her, she smiled to herself at the thought* Kyros:*he walk by the flower shop and looks thru the window* Baine:*Started to care for the flowers, humming as she sometimes pass the window with a water can between the flowers* Kyros:*He notice Bain thru the window and watch as she water the flowers* Baine:*She hums to herself, watering the flowers before stopping and brushing a free hair back into place. She sighed to herself quietly as she stare at the flowers around her*... *She was trying to think if she should sing or not, even through there are people in the shop now*... Kyros:*decides to inter the flower shop, he walks over to flower looking at each one like* Baine:*Ears twitched, glancing over and Kyros* O-Oh! Welcome... *She suddenly was shy again before trying to speak again* A-Are you here to buy o-o-or are you just looking?... Kyrose: *tuns around and look at Baine* I'm looking foe a gift don't mind me, ill know it when i see it *returns to look at the flowers* Baine:o-o-oh... Okay.... *She whispered, leaving Kyros to looking as she got to the counter where Fire Arm was at*... *The grayish-black hedgehog rushes back in and trips* ouch... Baine:*Gasped when she saw the hedgehog trip, she when over to him*A-Are you okay!? ???: Yes, don't mind me. Just this stupid limp. I came to ask if I had to pay. Kyros:*notic the grayish-black hedgehog and turn around,kyros was holding a fire Lilly* Baine:*smiles a little* Not really... Normally we don't ask for anyone to pay. Just you being here and taking the flowers is how pay. It's a strange way of money really, but I think it's better so that you'll still have the money in case your going hungry or something. *Notice the Fire Lily that Kyros was holding, she smiles* Ah, found what you were looking for? *she stood up.* Kyros: This one has a certain charm to it Baine:*gives her sweet smile* Good to hear, you'll buy it then!? Kyros: Of course how much? *pulls out his wallet* Baine: Well, normally we wouldn't ask you to pay, but a Fire Lily is very rare around these days. So, how about Five dollars? *She smiles a little, but seem to not like taking money from others, or even asking for money that is.* Kyros: I don't feel comfortably paying 5 dollar for a flower this rare how about 15. Baine:*She was startled by the offer, but thought about it* If you wished to give 15 dollars to the shope due to how rare it is, you may. I will not back down your offer... *She was trying her best not to show her shyness in anyway.* Kyros: *pulls out one ten dollar bill and one five dollar bill from his wallet* Here you go *extends hand with money towards baine* Baine:*Her hand was shaken a little, but she gently take the money from him and put it into a littl money box for the shop* Thank you for buying*she bow carefully.* Kyros: to himself I wonder if she'll like it *looks at Baine* Thank you for the excellent service. Baine:*She smiles happily at being commented.* Your welcome, H-Have a nice day. Kyros: Thank you *he walks out of the flowershop with the fire lilly* Reens: Am I interrupting buisness? 'Cause I didn't really come to buy anythin' from you and I don't wanna be a bother. Baine:*Shook her head to Reens* Your not a bother, it's okay if you didn't want to buy anything. That's truly normal. *she smiles lightly.* You can stay around a bit, I'll be speaking to an old friend of mine if you want to ask me anything. *she goes to the counter where Fire Arm have been, smiling a little.* Reens: Maybe... I could work here? Earn some cash? The knight buisness doesn't pay very well. Baine:W-Well... This shop could use some new workers, the owner isn't here to say you can. But, since I am the only one that works here. Then sure. *she smiles* It be nice to have a helpful hand. This job pays well since the Shopkeeper has more business overseas, and his rather rich to say. Reens: Sweet rosebushes! When do I start? Baine:Maybe today or tomorrow, your pick. *She smiles* Reens: I'd be better off if I started today. Just tell me where ya need me and I'm there! Baine: Well, get a watering can and water some of the flowers. I'll be doing the same after speaking to an old friend of mine. *looks to Fire Arm.* Ch. 2 Starting of the hourschool is over Far in the past, before the events of sadden truths started. The female hedgehog known as Baine, was 18 years old and had came out of school with her friend Venus. Baine toke a job at the cafe that Venus worked at. It was all peaceful, and Baine would always go home around the evening and go to work early in the morning. Rarely did she ever stay around the cafe and talk to friends that she knew. But, today seem different as she was sitting at a table after work was done and hum to herself while staring at the sky. It was a cloudless day with the sun slowly slipping into the ground so to await the night's coming. ------------------------------------------------------------- Baine:*sitting there, thinking as she watch the sky. The cafe was somewhat quiet compare to the sounds of talking inside. She sat at the table outside of the cafe in silence.*... Alice:*walks in a cafe and sits on a table* Reens: *goes in the cafe* *walks up to the register* Can I have a decaf latte with extra foam? Baine:*Ears twitched.* Huh? *She glance over, seeing Alice and Reens. Reens getting her order at this moment as someone gone over to get Alice's order*Hm... *She glance away, sighing quietly.* Waitress: *looks Reens over with contempt* Where's your parents, sweetie? Are you sure they can allow you to have coffee? Reens: My parents aren't around. If they were, I'm sure coffee would be the least of their problems. How much? Waitress: We don't sell coffee to minors. Reens: May I please have my coffee? Waitress: I said, we don't sell coffee to minors. Reens: Fine, have it your way. I'll get coffee somewhere else! *storms out and slams the door, gently enough as to not break it* Who needs their lousy coffee... Kyros:*walks inside the coffee shop and sit at a table* Voltio:*already sitting at a table, just reading a magazine* Baine:*She frown, standing up and walking to the Waitress.* Miss, may I have a word with you... *She blinked her bright blue eyes.* This is a cafe, and last time I check, this cafe- or dinner if you like to say; never had an age limit on their coffee. *She hold up the menu, pointing to where the coffee was.* I do work here, so don't tell me I am wrong. So, now we're lost a customer because of you failing to notice such a age limit doesn't really exist. We, however, don't give coffee to anyone under the age of ten. *She sighed to herself, putting the menu away.* Venus, didn't you teach some of these workers about the coffee thing? Venus(Just a background character): I-I haven't gotten the chance to, Baine. Can you help with that? I'm sorry that you have to work while it isn't your working hours. Baine:*She smiles* It's fine, I'll just get my uniform on and I'll handle being the waitress. *she goes into the back, putting on the maid outfit uniform before going out from the back to get the orders.*.... *she frown in thought about the female that left*... I hope she returns... Kyros:*pulls out a small book and pencil, he starts writing something in the small book* Baine:*she goes over to where Kyros is* May I take your order, sir? *She gave a sweet smile, having a book and pen each hand.* Kyros: I would like some Civet coffee. Baine:*nods, writing down Civet Coffee* Will that be all, sir? *she smiles.* Gallery(Pictures of scenes/events/or just a cover) Reens 20 years later.PNG|What Reens would probably look like 20 years later Category:Roleplay Category:Adventure